1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display driving circuit, and more particularly relates to a display driving circuit with compensation of the driving voltages and the driving currents.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a display driving circuit of the prior art. In the ordinary FPD, the display driving circuit uses one assistant unit for each storage unit. Take the display driving circuit of FIG. 1 for example. The display driving circuit has several can switches (110 and 160), several assistant units (130 and 180), and several storage units (140 and 190). The scan switches (110 and 160) couple to the data lines (120 and 170) respectively. The assistant units (130 and 180) couple to the scan switches (110 and 160) respectively. The storage units (140 and 190) couple to the assistant units (130 and 180) respectively. Thus, each storage unit needs an assistant unit to compensate the driving voltages or currents thereof.
Since the assistant unit of the display driving circuit is configured by transistors or capacitors, the more the assistant units, the less the aperture ratio of the FPD. Therefore, a display driving circuit with fewer assistant units is needed.